


Stiles is Superman and Derek is Batman

by Marlavie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6971884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlavie/pseuds/Marlavie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Me pregunto si se acuerda.» Piensa Stiles, rememorando aquel día. </p><p>«Es un día que jamás olvidaré.» Piensa Derek, mientras sus labios buscan los de su esposo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles is Superman and Derek is Batman

**Author's Note:**

> El título es porque esta historia se me ocurrió leyendo un comic de Batman y Superman.

Es su primer aniversario y Stiles se siente un poco nostálgico. Su esposo, Derek, se encuentra descansado sobre su pecho y él le acaricia suavemente su cabello, mientras recuerda los momentos felices que comparte con su hombre. Su primer beso. Su primera vez juntos. Su primera casa propia. La vez que Derek le propuso matrimonio. La primera vez que se conocieron.

 

« _Me pregunto si se acuerda_ _._ » Piensa Stiles, rememorando aquel día.

 

Derek cierra los ojos mientras los dedos de su esposo viajan por todo su pelo. La sensación es agradable y con un suspiro se aferra más a Stiles. Su mano derecha descansa sobre el estómago de su esposo y la izquierda la tiene levemente aplastada contra su cuerpo. Después de algunos segundos no puede evitar darle un pequeño beso a los pectorales, su lugar favorito para descansar. Su mente revive los mejores recuerdos que comparte con Stiles y una sensación de satisfacción le recorre todo el cuerpo. Se acuerda de la primera vez que le vio y, aunque es un recuerdo en parte doloroso, no puede evitar sonreír porque no deja de ser la primera vez que supo de la existencia de aquel chico con lunares en el rostro.

 

« _Es un día que jamás olvidaré._ » Piensa Derek, mientras sus labios buscan los de su esposo.

 

Era verano. El sol brillaba con intensidad e iluminaba todo Beacon Hills, un pequeño pueblo perdido en el estado de California. Un par de niños jugaban por el bosque, llenando el lugar de risas y sentimientos felices. Aquel lugar era el favorito de uno de ellos, el niño con lunares en el rostro y una sonrisa que solo se podía definir como traviesa. Su amigo, un moreno de su misma edad, le seguía procurando no tropezar con alguna rama.

 

Era un día de verano de los que permanecen en los recuerdos.

 

Llegaron a un claro y decidieron que aquel lugar era el adecuado para jugar béisbol. El espacio era amplio y el sol iluminaba cada rincón del lugar.

 

—¿Listo, Stilinski? —preguntó el moreno con la pelota en sus manos—. ¡Te lo estoy haciendo difícil!

 

 —Scotty. Tiras la pelota como una niña.

 

Stiles tomó el bate con fuerza entre sus dedos y fijó su vista en la pelota que tenía su mejor amigo. Sentía el viento correr por sus brazos desnudos y el calor de verano golpeándole el rostro. Separó un poco las piernas, como su padre le había enseñado, y apretó el bate con mayor fuerza.

 

—¡Vas a perder, Stiles!

 

Las manos le sudaban y sentía su respiración un poco más pesada de lo usual.

 

Siempre le ponía nervioso jugar algún deporte, debido a que no era muy bueno en ellos. Pero su padre amaba el béisbol y el sería el mejor beisbolista del mundo para que él se sintiera orgulloso.

 

—Tírala ya.

 

Scott tiró la pelota y esta chocó con fuerza en el bate de Stiles. La pelota salió dispara y se perdió entre medio de los árboles que rodeaban el claro.

 

—Yo no voy a ir a buscarla —dice su amigo.

 

Stiles se sentía tan feliz de haber acertado que no le importaba ir a buscarla solo.

 

—Está bien, vamos los dos.

 

Pero la dirección en la que se perdió la pelota estaba oscura y en lugares oscuros pueden pasar cosas malas.

 

Ambos caminaron lentamente. El sol se escondía tras las grandes ramas de los árboles y las sombras se hacían cada vez más grande. Scott miraba a su alrededor con grandes ojos mientras se acercaba más a su amigo. De pronto, ya no había más árboles y un camino de tierra se extendía frente a ellos. La pelota estaba en medio de ella y Stiles la recogió con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

 

—La tengo.

 

—Stiles, ¿Has visto alguna vez algo cómo eso?

 

Stiles levantó la mirada y observó a su mejor amigo con el ceño fruncido.

 

—¿Qué...?

 

—Como eso.

 

Stiles siguió la vista de Scott y se encontró con un lujoso auto. Era completamente negro y se parecía mucho a esos deportivos que había visto en la televisión alguna vez. Una mujer de pelo castaño se encontraba cambiando una rueda y en el asiento del copiloto estaba un joven. Los ojos de Stiles se encontraron con los de él y observó el semblante triste que le rodeaba. No parecía feliz.

 

El joven se llamaba Derek Hale. Y la chica de pelo castaño que estaba cambiando una rueda era Laura, su hermana. Después de que sus padres murieran, Laura pensó que lo mejor era salir de Beacon Hills. Que un nuevo ambiente ayudaría a soportar el dolor. Fueron a Nueva York.

 

Derek observó al chico que estaba un par de metros de distancia y un dolor más agudo se formó en su pecho. Recordó las veces en que su padre y él salían a jugar béisbol. Y el saber que aquello no pasaría nunca más, dolía.

 

—¿Crees que deberíamos preguntarle a ese chico si quiere jugar? —preguntó Stiles con la vista fija en aquel muchacho.

 

—Stiles. Míralo. Ese niño no ha jugado nunca a nada.

 

Scott tenía razón, opinó Stiles. Aquel chico no se veía amigable y era mejor evitar un mal rato. No quería que nada arruine aquel día.

 

Stiles y Scott se dieron vuelta y siguieron su camino, de vuela a aquel claro en el que el castaño había golpeado la pelota con su bate. Su papá estará orgulloso.

 

—Me pregunto quién era…

 

Sin embargo Stiles era muy curioso. E inevitablemente ese chico le había llamado mucho la atención. Había algo en él que le hacía pensar que valía la pena conocerlo. Pero ya fue. Aquel extraño ya debió haber seguido su viaje y él tenía un juego que ganar.

 

—¿Qué importa? Te hecho una carrera. —Scott comenzó a correr sin esperar una respuesta—. ¡Él último tiene que besar a Lydia Martin!

 

Stiles se echó a correr con ganas. Porque besar a niñas era asqueroso.

 

« _Sigo preguntándome si deberíamos haberle pedido que jugara. Si hubiera hecho alguna diferencia._ »

 

El pensamiento, tan etéreo y fugaz, se perdió entre los sentimientos felices de un niño en un día de verano.

 

« _A veces me gustaría que me hubieran pedido que jugara. Pero por aquel entonces, mi vida había cambiado. No tenía tiempo para juegos._ » Se cuestiona Derek, volviendo al presente.


End file.
